Black Lestrange Waves
by BellatrixBlackLovett
Summary: What happens when Jack Sparrow tends to Bellatrix Lestranges foot one night and she sticks around for a ride on his boat? Rated M for sexual content. Cross Over : R
1. Broken Glass

**Black Lestrange Waves**

Chapter 1

By BellatrixBlackLovett

Jack Sparrow lifted his bottle of rum to his mouth only to find that it was empty. He muttered under his breath and threw the brown bottle to one side causing it to smash into tiny fragments all over the floor. He smirked and pulled his hat low over his eyes, a nap in his favourite booze parlour sounded mighty fine to him. After a few minutes of blissful rest his eyes shot open at the sound of crunching glass and a woman yelping in pain. His mouth opened as he looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, dark and looks and no doubt personality she wore a dirt smothered dress that clung to her curves and milky white breasts, her hair was messy giving her a sexy look and her dark eyes oozed pleasure

''Shit!'' screamed the woman as she slumped into a nearby chair and lifted up her bloodied foot. Her face curled as she pulled out a large, sharp fragment of glass that was embedded into her white flesh ''Shit! Shit! Shit!''

Jack rose from his chair, wanting to get a closer look at this dark woman, and sat down in the chair next to hers. She turned and gave him a look that could kill making Jack smirk in cockiness ''Ya seem to be in trouble there darlin.'' He purred leaning into her.

''Well, no thanks to you! Stupid muggle..'' she moaned attempting to wedge free another large chunk of brown glass from her bleeding foot. Jack leaned in further, seeing how much he could push his luck with her ''A muggle! Wha' that then dear?'' he took her hand away from her craddled foot and shook his head ''Dont pull it out like tha', ya will damage it. Come back to my ship and I'll get tha' sorted for ya.''

The woman looked up at Jack and snorted ''Your ship!?'' she smirked pulling a face. Typical man.

''Aye love'' smiled Jack who stood up and bowed ''Captin Jack Sparro' at ya service.'' He held out his hand, waiting for her.

''No thanks muggle..'' she said pouting her lips ''..your just trying to get laid!''

Rolling his eyes Jack tutted. It was true that this woman was deeply intoxicating and his body had given into lust for her dark and sassy looks. But, she had a spell over him, Jack himself couldn't even figure out what she'd done to him. Licking his lips Jack shook his head, if she wouldn't let him help her he'd have to put matters into his own hands. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her tiny body over his shoulder.

She screamed in shock as her body was smashed into his ''What the hell are you doing!?'' she cried kicking and punching at his body. ''Well ya foot needs tending to love, it anit gunna heal itself now'' Jack said weaving his way through the busy tavern, into the street where he headed to the docks.

The woman continued to punch at Jack, screaming at him to put her down or she'd hex him ''Aye love, you do that'' Jack snorted, this woman was nuts. The dark haired woman sighed ''My name is not 'love', its Bellatrix Lestrange!'' she hissed finally giving up fighting and let her body go limp over his.

They were both silent till Jack took Bellatrix Lestrange off his shoulder and placing her into his arms ''Welcome to the Black Pearl love..I mean Ms. Lestrange'' he said has he based his eyes onto hers. She was almost too beautiful, too seductive. He climbed onto the deck and gently lowered her onto the floor, making sure she kept the weight off her bad foot.

''Gibbs!'' he yelled wrapping an arm around Bellatrix's small waist ''Gibbs, were are you?'

'A few moments later a slightly overweight, drunk man came running towards them. His eyes fell directly onto Bellatrix and then to his friend, his eyebrows raised ''Captain?'' he asked. ''We need somethin' to pull glass out of Ms. Lestrange's foot 'ere. An' somethin' to wrap it up in'' Jack instructed trying not to blush as the rest of his crew looked at Bellatrix the same way he had ''Now, back to wor'! All of ya!''.

Bellatrix bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain as Jack carefully plucked the glass from her foot, she wouldn't show herself weak in front of a man mostly men like Jack Sparrow. Her jaw twitched as her grip tightened on the table as Jack's cold fingertips wiped away a line of blood that had trickled from her flesh wound.

''Ya know, if ya hold onto me table anymore ya gunna brea' it!'' he laughed looking up at Bellatrix ''If ya feel like ya gunna cry the' ya can hold me hand'' he joked extending his fingers to her.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and smacked him away from her ''Grow up and just do my bloody foot!'' she hissed curling her face as Jack pulled more tiny fragments from her foot ''I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of thrown your bottle on the floor like a baby!''.

Laughing to himself Jack cleaned her wound and wrapped a strip of material around her foot. He hands stopped, he smirked before yanking the material tight around her cut.

Bellatrix screamed and swung her hand around his face 'You fucking id-'' she gasped as Jack grabbed her face and pushed his lips hard against hers, rubbing at her neck and back.

Sighing Bellatrix wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back before hissing and hitting him away ''Touch me again and I'll torture you to death, you hear me!'' she spat jumping off the table and limping out of the room.

Jack smirked as she left the room ''Can' wait love!'' he yelled after her before trailing his fingers over his lips, they were still warm from her touch, he sighed and shook his head ''I mean Bellatrix Lestrange....''

_Thought I'd try this out, my first crossover. For my dearest Georgie whom I love dearly and couldn't imagine my life without. My rock sweetie. I hope this is a good enough thank you for all the kindness, support and advice you've given to me over the good years I have known you. Stumpy, darling (: x_


	2. Don't fuck with Pirate Lestrange

_**Disclaimer **_ _- Sadly, I don't own anything, which kind of sucks._

After a few hours of sitting in his cabin, deep in thought Jack Sparrow stood up and leant against his door, looking over the deck before his heart missed a beat. Grabbing the door knob he opened the door quickly and walked over to the other side of his ship. Stopping he put his hands onto his hips and smirked lightly. "I thought ya were in a hurry to get away." He said.

Looking up Bellatrix smirked back. She was sat on a canon that faced out towards to sea, the dark pooling sea. "Well," she said flicking her hair to one side, "someone fucked my foot up and I can hardly walk, let along get off a boat. Looks like I'm stuck." Turning back round she ran her nails over the dark black canon and its pattern.

"Well love, I anit complainin' like," said Jack as he moved to sit down besides her, looking over the sea that he loved so much. He lived for the sea and nothing else. Well maybe for rum too..and women.. women like Bellatrix, "rather like ya company, it's amusing."

Rolling her eyes Bella looked to his, her head slightly tilted. "You find my company amusing. Well, what does that make yours? Hmm, annoying I'd say." She sniggered his eyes met hers. They were lusty, longing for her lips to be placed back onto his, their bodies smashed together, their breathing, panting, weaving its way down each other's necks. She shuddered lightly at the thought of it.

Scoffing Jack held her gaze back. "Me. Annoying? Please love I'm amazing, everyone loves Captain Jack Sparra'." He smiled lightly making her own lips curl upwards. "Ya know love," he said with a sigh, leaning back onto his arms as they sat close to each other, "all this, all this freedom that I have .. I've got no one to share it with." He hoped. He wished.

Opening her mouth in a sly way Bellatrix raised both of her eyebrows, was that an invite? "Oh, that's a shame.. Does little Jack get all lonely? Poor baby Jacky." She patted his head in a childish way before he pouted and shoved at her shoulder, telling her to get a life.

_Bloody woman, mocking me like an idiot! I'll show her. _"Course I do, I own this all don't I." Smirked Jack before he stood up and leant against the canon. "Just thought I'd be a gent and ask such a bird like ya for a ride on my boat."

Bellatrix covered her mouth and let out a sly snigger "Gent? Bird? Ride on your boat? Talk properly if you want me to reply back to you dear." Looking up to him she raised her eyebrows in wait. God she loved to tease men. Crush men. Use men.

Sighing and rolling his eyes dramatically. "Would ya like to come out with me on my boat?" said Jack with an un-amused look on his face. "Ye or no? Hurry up; anit got all the time in the world ya know."

"Hmm," pouted Bellatrix tapping her finger against her lips, "do I want to go on a boat trip with some scabby pirates..." she looked to him "...One of which is very cocky and annoying." She pretended to think before she shrugged. "Oh I don't know, what's in it for me?" _Bloody man, trying to act all kind when I really know what he wants. I'll show him._

Stretching out Jack put on a fake yawn before he said. "Oh, I don't know. Hang around for long enough and I'm sure you'll find out." If she wanted to play then he could play right back. It was easy enough. He played woman all the time, it was habit, and Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't pre own him.

Shaking her head Bellatrix sighed lightly. "Men." She muttered under her breath before she looked to him once again. "Well, it looks like I'm stuck anyway, so you'll just have to put up with me till my foot gets better."

"Good, that's good." Smirked Jack before he pulled out his compass "It'll be nice to 'ave a lady like yaself on my ship. The lads get rather bored without some female company." He laughed at her raised eyebrows. "I'm joking me love. I just meant that the same crew gets boring after a while. Nice ta have a few new faces in ma life."

Laughing slyly Bellatrix brushed her hair back. "Well then," she smirked lightly "if I'm to stay on this ship then I need a tour of what's what." Of course she knew where she really wanted to go, and he knew it too.

Standing up Jack bowed lightly before he took Bellatrix's hand and wrapped another arm around her waist, his excuse for it was to hold her up in case she fell, but in truth he just wanted her closer. And she knew it. Taking her along the deck he pointed out part of the ship as he went and named some of the crew members that were pretending to look busy. Leading her inside he showed her where the crew slept, the beer cellar and the most important part of the ship... his room.

"Isn't this homely now," smirked Bellatrix as she hobbled around his room, looking threw his stuff, "very manly." She pointed to the mess of rum bottles, old food and clothing on the floor that made him blush lightly.

"Has ta keep me happy enough love," smirked Jack as he leant against the doorframe and watched her poke about his little cabin, "needs to keep me entertained."

Bellatrix looked at him over her shoulder as she picked up rings and jewels that were placed on his desk. "Can't you entertain yourself Jacky?" She smirked as she put a ring onto her finger and held it up in the light "Now, where did you steal this from? Some shabby whore no doubt."

"No doubt," smirked Jack as he went to the side and picked up a necklace before he moved and hung it around her neck, "there. Better." His fingers lingered on her skin making the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

Looking down Bellatrix thumbed the necklace lightly before a door in the corner caught her attention. "What's in there?" she asked pointing to it. She didn't wait for a reply, she got what she wanted when she wanted and at this moment she wanted to see what was in the room. She hobbled towards the door and threw it open before a sly smirk pasted itself across her face.

Gulping Jack moved quickly after her before he smirked at the view in front of him. Leaning against the doorway he drunk her in as he found her laid across his bed. "You seem to making yourself at home." He muttered unable to peel his eyes from her.

Looking to him she lay on her stomach and held herself on her elbows giving him and good view of her creamy chest that was spilling over her dress. "Well I have to, looks like I'm going to be stuck here for some time. Need to get my bearings, just like a pirate."

Licking his lips Jack moved nearer to her and looked at her chest before his eyes caught hers with a little wink. "Do ya wanna be a pirate love?" he asked sitting himself on the edge of his bed. "Takes alot of hard work I'll have ya know."

"Oh?" said Bellatrix as she tilted her head to one side. "How so?" She was challenging him, teasing him. God she loved her power over men.

"Well firstly ya don't have a hat, all pirates need a hat." He tapped his own hat on his head before he smirked and then looked down. "Also ya need a sword, and a gun. Protection is everything, love."

Crawling towards him Bellatrix leaned up, pushing her face near to his face before she pulled the hat off his head and placed it onto her own with a little giggle. "Any better?" she teased as she knelt next to him.

"Getting better..." Jack breathed, his eyes directed at her heaving chest. Her skin was so pale, ghost like. Almost as if it was like glass. His hand went down to hold her hip before he tugged the gun from his belt and placed it into her hand, "there. Ya now a pirate love. Pirate Lestrange..."

Giggling Bellatrix grabbed him and shoved him down before she leant close to her face. "Then you must know something, if I'm a pirate now, is that no one ever messes with Pirate Lestrange." She placed the gun against the side of his head with a smirk, watching his eyes flick as if he was almost scared. Pushing the gun deeper against his temple Bellatrix leant down before she pushed her lips against his with a little snigger.

Jack couldn't help but shudder. She was a clever woman; she knew how to work a man. His hand gripped tighter on her hip as he kissed her back, his lips becoming more forceful against hers. God, she knew how to turn a man on and already Jack's trousers felt tight.

How he'd sing for her. Moan for her, scream for her. Beg for her. Her hand ran down his chest and under his shirt before she ripped her nails into his flesh, cackling a little as she heard him yelp. "Aw, did I hurt you little Jacky?" she smirked twisting her thumb against his cuts.

His breathing had become almost ragged as she teased with him. He wanted her, now. Grabbing her he threw her underneath his body and straddled her waist. Looking down he breathed in before he began to suck at her neck, groaning against her warm, silky flesh as he did so.

Gasping gently Bellatrix felt her stomach knot as he worked his tongue over her skin before she tilted her head to one side with a light moan. Bringing her legs up, Bellatrix wrapped them around his torso and tugged him closer before she re-ran her hands over his chest, pinching his flesh between her nails.

"Do you enjoy doing that?" Jack asked looked down as she opened up his skin. She was sadist, evil. She was the type that enjoyed giving out pain, to watch them twist and yelp as she got her own pleasure from it, pure evil.

Nodding she brought her fingers up and smirked at them. Her finger tips where dotted in blood. Success. "Oh but of course." She giggled before she started to suck and nibble at her fingers, groaning as the metallic taste filled her lips and wrapped round her tongue.

Laughing Jack brought his hand up and placed into onto her chest "Then if you're enjoying that," he gripped the top of her dress tightly into his hands, "then you won't mind me enjoying this?" Ripping down her dress he let her breasts fall over the top of them. Groaning, he drank in their pale form and hard, dark nipples. She was a woman, a real woman. Leaning down his kissed roughly along her collar bone before he sucked down her skin then took her nipple between his teeth. "God, I'm really enjoying this. Are you?" he muttered with a smirk.

Biting her lip seductively, Bellatrix looked down to him and nodded. "Well of course you would, you're gagging for it. That's why you live off whores and booze. Typical bloody bloke." Laughing slyly she smacked his away and hit him down before she straddled his waist, pushing her hips down onto his, smirking as she felt him grow underneath her. "Like I said, no one fucks with Pirate Lestrange." Grabbing the hat from her head she threw it to one side before she sucked harshly at his neck and rubbed his trapped cock with the warmth between her legs.

"Oh...God..." Jack had never been pleasured like this before. True he could get whores whenever he wanted to but they always lacked something, they lacked being like Bellatrix. Feelings of all sorts were running through his sweaty pirate body. Lust, want and a strong need. A need for this woman. With a grunt his hand slipped between the two of them before running down Bellatrix's thighs. His hands felt up the material of her dress, such harsh, worn material, before he started to pull it up. As more and more pale flesh was shown he grew harder underneath her.

"Ohh, does Jacky like that? Hmm. Does that feel so much better? Can I do better than those whores?" Just what Bellatrix liked, teasing. It seemed to be one of her weaknesses; along with killing, torturing and fucking any half descent man that came along. Did that mean Jack Sparrow was descent? _No, don't think that Bellatrix, you idiot. You know what to do and how to do it. The lust in you needs taking care of; you need it so use him to your advantage._

"Yes." Whispered Jack, "Yes." Bellatrix was no whore; Bellatrix knew how to work a man. Now her hands were going to his trousers. Her clever, pointed nails racked up and down his thighs a few time before they latched around his trouser hem. _Yes, go on lass. Do it!_

Being Bellatrix Lestrange meant she got what she wanted. Her hands ripped down his trousers and exposed him. "Oh, look at that." Her fingers brushed up against the side of his cock, teasing him, trying to break him in. Already he was lusting for her. He was growing all for her.

"Hmm, take it before I do something about it."

"Is that a threat?" A small yet evil giggle echoed around the room. "Now, that's not a nice thing to do for someone like me." Bellatrix now knew what to do. With a smirk and a duck of her head she took him, his hard flesh, into her mouth. His groans hit her ears, just how she wanted them to.

"Damn it." Jack couldn't help but gasp as her tongue wrapped around him. Bellatrix, damn her, was such a turn on that he couldn't help but arch his back. He needed to fuck her mouth and fuck it hard.

Her teeth soon joined in with the little game she played. Yes, it was a game. Sex was never serious for Bellatrix, more just fun. She could tease, break down and fuck up her prey with such joy that just to see them gasping and screaming in pain excited her like a little two year old child.

Jacks cock was now being sucked on and he could feel himself getting close already. Her mouth and hot tongue worked at him, nipped and licked at him. Bella's tongue slid up and down his length, her teeth nipped and his tip and her lips brushed against his cock leaving a red line of lipstick as she went.

"Yes. Yes." Jack was going to go. His body was twitching and trashing. Now. With a groan Jack's back arched, his hands wove into Bellatrix hard. It was coming he was going to –

"There, done." Bellatrix pulled back as he felt him near to climax. "What did I say Jacky boy?" Her eyebrows rose in wait but Jack was too stunned and too angry to say anything. He just laid there, his mouth wide open, his body twitching. Oh, how he would get her back for that but damn her for not letting him release. Jack's body was still eloping with pleasure and it needed taking care of. Soon enough her dress was back in place and she was hobbling to the door. "I said don't fuck with Pirate Lestrange." With a flick of her tongue and the tilt of her head she left the room. Her laughter never seemed to die away.


End file.
